


Vulnerable

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, You get the idea, also wade killed a dude but it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so close to Peter. Close enough for him to feel the heat emitting from Wade. Close enough to see the conflict and pain raging in those masked eyes. Close enough to send his heart racing in his chest. Close enough so that he could just reach out and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

"Why the hell did you do that?" Spider-Man screeched at him, not even giving him a chance to recover from the awkward landing.

Deadpool composed himself, dramatically dusting off his shoulders before turning on the blue and red hero, fake innocence plastered all over his masked face.

"Do what?" he asked.

Peter was resisting the urge to punch him.

"Kill that man," he seethed.

Wade shrugged, "he was a bad guy. I stopped him."

"You didn't have to blow his brains out!" Spidey roared, advancing on the merc, "He was robbing a convenience store. A fucking convenience store Wade. How bad do you really think he was? We could have caught him and let the police deal with him but oh no. Wade fucking Wilson had to fucking murder the guy."

"Firstly, that's not my middle name. Secondly, what's your point?" Deadpool folded his arms nonchalantly.

"My point is that despite how much you talk about doing the right thing and wanting to be the hero, you don't. It doesn't compute in that stupid head of yours. You kill people for fun. You enjoy it. You have a taste for blood and your healing powers makes you think you are better than everyone else, that you have the right to decide who can live and who can die. I can't believe I ever thought you could change. You'll never be a hero Wade," Peter growled.

Wade's posture changed. It was no longer playful and defensive. He drew himself to his full height, shoulders tensing, chest puffing out. A menacing scowl etched his mask, his hands curdled into fists.

"Don't EVER presume to know anything about me," Deadpool's voice shook with anger, he took a step forwards and Peter shrank back.

He had hit a nerve. He hadn't meant to. He new enough about Wade's past to know that his accusations weren't entirely true. He had spoken in anger, in frustration, and now the merc was advancing on him like a dark cloud.

Peter's back hit the wall of an out house and he had no choice but to stare into those flashing white-lensed eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, pleased that he kept his voice steady. 

He would never admit it but Deadpool could be scary. He actually considered Wade a friend. The unstable man under the mask made him laugh, made him feel good and happy, but also scared him. He didn't understand Wade. He wanted to. He tried. But the merc's inability for self control always got in his way. He tried to be patient, he tried to being encouraging and sometimes it paid off. Sometimes Wade would back down or only injure instead of kill. And then sometimes he would go too far and spill blood, like he had that morning.

Wade paused, expression hard.

He was so close to Peter. Close enough for him to feel the heat emitting from Wade. Close enough to see the conflict and pain raging in those masked eyes. Close enough to send his heart racing in his chest. Close enough so that he could just reach out and...

The sudden urge took him by surprise and he surged forwards, crashing his masked mouth against Wade's. Wade's surprise was muffled under pressing spandex. 

Peter drew back quickly, avoiding Wade's shocked stare and glanced out over the roof tops.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he struggled to control his breathing.  
He forced himself to look at Wade.

The man was standing stock still, eyes wide, jaw tense. 

Peter shuffled against the wall. The movement seemed to snap Wade out of his trance and he pushed himself away from Peter.

"I-I-I-I should go," he garbled, but before he could take a step, Spidey had grabbed onto his arm, holding him fast.

Peter didn't know what he was doing. His arm had acted of its own accord. He could feel the confusion and fear radiating from Wade and he wanted to tell him that it was okay, that everything was okay. Instead, he pulled Wade into another kiss, lips working furiously under the constricting material of his suit. Wade had tensed again and Peter let his head fall so that Wade's chin bumped against his forehead.

He rolled up his mask to his nose then brought his head up again. He was very aware of Wade's eyes tracing his lips. 

He reached up and tucked his fingers under the hem of Wade's mask. Wade tried to jerk away but Peter lifted his mask to his nose then planted another desperate kiss to the merc's chapped lips.

This time Wade melted into Peter's mouth. Body relaxing, hands coming up to clasp at the back of Peter's head. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade, pulling him flush against his chest. He swiped his tongue against Wade's lips which parted compliantly so he could dip his tongue into Wade's mouth. Wade tasted like Mexican food, and there was a slight coppery tang as well. He pushed his tongue against Wade's and felt the muscle flex under the attack.

He hummed into Wade's mouth, lips sliding on lips, heat building up between them, a tingling sensation rushing to all the right places.

Wade broke the kiss, panting hard and pressed his head to Peter's shoulder.

"Need. I need-" he rasped.

Peter knew exactly what Wade needed because he suddenly needed it too.

He pushed Wade against the out house wall and captured his lips again in a wet and messy kiss. He ran a hand down Wade's chest and fiddled with the buckle of his belt. The pouches dropped to the ground and he plunged his hand into Wade's pants.

Wade gasped, hands fisting into Peter's spandex as Peter palmed his hard cock. Peter pressed his own bulge into Wade's hip as he slowly rubbed firm strokes up and down Wade's member.  
He could feel the scars littering Wade's cock. Of course they extended down here, he thought to himself. He'd just never given it much thought before. Well, that was a lie but now he could feel the bumps and ridges, could hear the whines and whimpers being enticed from the man with every swirl of his thumb.

He withdrew his hand, stole another firm kiss then spun Wade round so that Wade's chest bumped against the wall. He pressed himself to Wade's back, grinding his crotch against Wade's ass, moaning at the delicious friction.

Wade had splayed his hands against the wall to support himself and seemed to shudder with anticipation.

Peter tore off a glove and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Wade's pants and boxers. In one swift movement, he pulled both down enough to expose Wade's buttocks. 

He paused as his brain was trying to catch up and he heard Wade say something.

"Huh?" he nuzzled against Wade's ear.

"Lube," Wade's voice was unnaturally high, "the pouch left of the grenade."

Peter reached down and fumbled with Wade's pouches. He found the half empty bottle and stood up again.

"I was going to ask why you carry a bottle of lube but uh, I don't wanna know do I?"

"No," Wade's chuckle vibrated through him, "you don't."

His thoughts churned as he slicked his fingers. He was really about to do this. 

He pressed a finger against Wade's tight hole and Wade's sharp intake on breath caused Peter's balls to constrict.

He wasn't as gentle as he should have been. He knew that. But lust and need and adrenaline fuzzed his brain and he had pushed his entire finger inside Wade before realising what he had done.

Wade squirmed. Muscles constricting and flexing at the sudden intrusion.

Peter tried to apologise but his words were lost through Wade's low groan. He slid his finger out then thrust it all the way back in with a quick jerk.

Wade's entire body shuddered against the wall and Peter leaned into him, pressing him hard against the brick work.

He picked up a quick rhythm, each thrust becoming easier as Wade adjusted to the stretch. Without warning he added the tip of a second finger and Wade's hips jerked away from him, bumping his crotch against the wall.

Peter eased both fingers into Wade, enjoying the heat and the tightness of Wade's ass. He picked up a rhythm again, plunging his fingers in and out as quickly as he dared.

He curled his fingers in a 'come-hither' motion and Wade cried out.

"Fuck," he wailed as Peter hit his prostate again and again.

Peter's free hand gripped on to Wade's waist, holding him still as he pushed three fingers into him. He could see Wade's legs shaking with he effort to keep him upright.

Peter was so incredibly hard and he couldn't take it much longer. He removed his fingers, quickly slicked up his length and pressed the tip of his cock against Wade's ass.

"Ready?" he growled.

Wade nodded desperately, forehead pressed against the wall.

Peter pushed inside him, gasping at the sudden heat and pressure squeezing his cock. He rocked his hips as he slid further and further until he was fully sheathed inside Wade. 

"Spidey," Wade whimpered.

"Peter. My name is Peter," Peter whispered into his ear.

Before Wade could reply, he pulled out and snapped his hips forwards. Wade's wail sent blissful curls rolling through his stomach. 

Peter rested his hands either side of Wade's on the wall and he thrust again. He picked up a quick pounding rhythm, thrusting into Wade, feeling him bump against the wall with every stroke. 

He changed his angle and revelled in Wade's scream as he pounded that sweet spot inside him. Wade's hands clawed at the brick work, trying to find some sort of hold.

The tingling, buzzing in his gut told him he was close. He wrapped an arm around Wade's chest, pulling him from the wall and holding him flush against his chest. Wade's head lolled back against his shoulder, hands clinging desperately onto the arm holding him fast.

Peter reached round and curled his fingers around Wade's neglected cock. He pumped quickly, in time with every thrust. 

"Guh," Wade wailed as he ran his thumb over the slit.

Peter kept up his unforgiving pace, enjoying the heat and the way their bodies moved together. He was close. So close.

"Peter!" Wade screamed, body tensing and shuddering as he came. Peter's hand now slick with his come as he continued to tug at his cock. Wade's legs buckled with the overstimulation and Peter stumbled slightly under his weight. He was able to support Wade up and thrust into him again, again then his hips jutted as he emptied his load inside Wade, a guttural groan escaping him.

They sank to the floor, Peter pulling out of Wade as they crumbled.

He closed his eyes, both arms wrapped tightly around Wade, feeling the tremors that still wracked Wade's body, listening to each sobbing breath.

Hearing Wade scream his name, his real name, as he came, feeling they way he responded to Peter's touch, the way he flexed and constricted around him, the heat and the pleasure, the scent of his arousal. It was intoxicating. Peter wanted more. He needed more.

He shifted slightly under Wade with the intention of getting up.

"No. Please. Just a bit longer," Wade's ragged plea twisted something in Peter's chest, so he stayed put, holding the merc gently, caressing his with his arms.

He couldn't believe that the man he had always thought to be bold and brash, tough, rough and unshakable, could be this vulnerable. He had the sudden urge to protect Wade, to make him feel safe. 

He tightened his arms around Wade and pressed his cheek to the top of Wade's head.  
They stayed like that for a while, curled up together, warm and sated and happy. Then Wade shifted.

Peter let him go and Wade rolled away from him, fastening his fly and grabbing his pouches.  
He watched Wade's hasty, almost embarrassed actions and he frowned.

"Leaving so soon?" he questioned, head tilted slightly, trying not to let the hurt show on his half masked face.

"You-you want me to stay?" Wade froze, shocked expression breaking Peter's heart. He had the sudden image of people making him leave them after and anger and sorrow constricted his chest.

"Yeah. I do. I thought we could maybe get lunch or something," Peter shrugged.

"You're sure?" the hopefulness of Wade's tone hurt his heart.

"Of course," he chimed as he sprang to his feet, "I think we have some stuff to talk about."

Wade's abashed flinch had Peter grinning.

"C'mon," he beckoned, "how does burritos sound."

Wade smiled but still didn't relax as he approached Peter.

"You're sure you don't want me to go?" he asked, voice breaking slightly.

"Wade. After sex like that, there is no way you are going anywhere but with me for some lunch, got it?" Peter said firmly.

Wade's soft smile warmed Peter's heart. 

Three thoughts flitted about his head as he wrapped an arms around Wade's waist and aimed a web.

1\. I've just had sex with Deadpool on a roof  
2\. HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSHIT  
3\. Everything is different now, and I've a feeling something new and wonderful is about to begin.


End file.
